<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Holiday by Chie (Chierafied)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671966">The Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie'>Chie (Chierafied)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Prompts SK [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Holiday (2006) Fusion, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup, Kagome swaps houses with her online friend Inuyasha for two weeks. She doesn't need any more complications in her life, but then she meets Inuyasha's brother...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Prompts SK [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Funnily enough, it all starts with Houjou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, the moment when her and his relationship finally implodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s past midnight and she’s been drinking and crying. She feels numb and yet she </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time. She’s sitting at her computer and talking with her long-time online friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or more like commiserating, because he has plenty of relationship issues of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been hung up on his ex for much too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tells him he needs to get away, that he needs time away from his ex or else he might never start moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suggests they switch houses for two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because she’s drunk and hurting, it sounds like an excellent idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Kagome left her tiny Tokyo apartment and travelled across the country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settles in Inuyasha’s rambling traditional-style house in a small sea-side village in Yamaguchi prefecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And meets Sesshoumaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s older brother. He's come to look for Inuyasha; apparently, he didn't tell his family about going to Tokyo for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house swap was such a spur of the moment decision that Kagome doesn't blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explains the situation, steals glances at Sesshoumaru. He's handsome enough to steal her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's heard a lot about him from Inuyasha, most of it not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But standing in front of her in the entranceway, he doesn’t seem so bad. Stiffly polite, maybe, but not bad at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru hasn't got what he came for, but he lingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kagome invites him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk. They laugh. Something simmers in the air between then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing leads to another which leads them right into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s reckless and stupid, it’s something Kagome has never really done before. She’s not sure what comes over her, there is just this </span>
  <em>
    <span>connection</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it feels so right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still not over her last relationship. She’s not ready to start another. She’s gonna be back home in Tokyo in two weeks and never see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow that thought is painful as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s pushed him away once, yet now she’s here, standing at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s had to gather all her nerve to come this far and yet her hand hovers for a moment before she finally slams the doorbell, her heart pounding in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wait is agonising but finally, the door opens and Sesshoumaru’s face appears in the narrow gap, surprise flickers over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stammers her greetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees Sesshoumaru’s gaze dart to the side, to something on the other side of the door and suddenly Kagome realises what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s right back there, in that moment where she found out that Houjou had been cheating on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had she expected Sesshoumaru to be alone? What they’ve shared has been physical and casual. They’ve exchanged no promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome chatters on, unable to stay her tongue, digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole, trying to explain herself and reassure him at the same time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, with a small sigh, Sesshoumaru swings the door fully open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome registers the big brown eyes. The huge, gap-toothed smile aimed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The side ponytail sways as she turns to Sesshoumaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright, child’s voice piping up in a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she your friend, papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru locks eyes with Kagome and her whole world spins on an axis, the little things here and there slide into place, clues she never really picked up on before but which now seem so obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru has a daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Rin,” he replies, his gaze still on Kagome. “This is my friend Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you inviting her in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Sesshoumaru’s lip curls up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tugs at Kagome’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have just got more complicated than she ever imagined, yet a giddy flutter is starting in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming in?” Sesshoumaru asks. There are other questions, hidden in the golden depths of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buried meanings that Kagome somehow can instantly pick up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excuses dance at the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s still aching and lost and more than a little afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kagome chooses to be brave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” she answers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at Rin, who beams right back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru holds out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers brush against his; slot easily together with his. If only the rest of her life would fit in with his as easily as that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that is a worry for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight is for enjoying her time with Sesshoumaru and his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps in and closes the door behind her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>